Iop/Strength
Introduction Sorry, for the inconvenience, but this page is currently under development to make sure that it is up to the standards of today's Strength Iop. Check back soon to see the fully refurbished build. Soft caps If you can afford it, it is highly recommendend to scroll Strength and Agility. Having a nice portion of Wisdom offers higher experience gain but is not essential. Boosting Vitality seems to be needed in early level although this need diminishes later on. Spells Standard build Building a Strength Iop basically involves raising Strength and Vitality. Wisdom (for XP) and Agility (for Critical Hits and Dodging) can be scrolled. Build Summary Skill point investing guide Only strength (edit: also raising vit is a good investment as being a CC type class you get killed pretty quick)(edit: after 1.27, raising vitality is not really necessary, especially with the level 5 spell Vitality) Spell point investing guide * Level 1-11: Pressure to lvl 5 * Level 12-21: Jump to Lvl 5 * Level 22-27: Intimidation to Lvl 4 (leave it like that so you can upgrade Vitality or Brokle later.) Here is where the conflicting interests begin. After boosting Intimidation to level 4, there are a few different options that you can choose. * Option 1 - Boost Vitality to Lvl 5 **'Pro' - You have a nice boost of health points that is useful for mid level training and pvp. This is also stack-able which means you can get another health boost every 5 turns (spell cooldown). When vitality is rank 6 that would be 251~300 hp every 5 turns. However, the spell has a 20 turn duration so if it were to wear out you do lose the hp and can possibly die because it subtracts from your current hp as well as your maximum (you would have already been dead though). Also can be cast on allies for an effective heal. Also, it should be known that when you leave a fight you'll have 1 hp if you were missing more than your normal life. This can also bug out and give you 0 hp. If you start a fight with 0 hp you will die right away, so sit down for a moment at the very least (you cannot die unless you're in battle). Tip: With high initiative you could cast vitality first turn and effectively level for awhile with 1hp and no bread. **'Con' - This boost of hp will eventually become obsolete (opinion; 500~600 hp boost on the 5th turn at high levels). This is a very hesitant spell for a lot of people, but if you ask high level Iops, they will say 80% of the time, that it comes in handy, and can save lives. **'Recommendation' - Personally, I did not boost Vitality. I recommend it for players that need the hp boost, due to lack of Equipment and Funds. Otherwise, your points can be spent better elsewhere. Well... not yet at least. * Option 2 - Boost Brokle to Lvl 5 **'Pro' - Uhm.. The damage is decent? **'Con' - Brokle nearly useless. Out of experience I find that it rarely gets used. The cooldown is long, and the damage is not nearly high enough to waste 10kk and 10 spell points on. **'Recommendation' - WIth the update to Brokle, this is a decent spell if you are facing opponents with high health (bosses), or are in a group, or have a person in your group with random hits. I do reccomend to level it up eventually as it does become helpful later on, but as of now you should be using those spell points on other useful things. * Option 3 - Save all of your spell points Until Lvl 48 **'Pro' - At level 100+ you will already have points saved too boost your spells to level 6. **'Con' - This leaves Iops basically unimproved (besides stats) for 20 levels. **'Recommendation' - This is the path that I chose. By the time you reach level 1xx, you will need the extra 12 spell points or so, so that you can boost your spells to level 6, as soon as you have the option. * L48: Power to lvl 5 * L80: Concentration to lvl 5 (unlearn Pressure if you can afford it). Zektro: I do not reccomend this, as Pressure is a good spell at level 6. It is a tid bit weaker than Concentration, but you can cast it infinite times on any enemy, and has 1-2 range (concentration 1 range), great with 12 AP (Mutilation + 5 Hits). Concentration can only be cast thrice on any certain enemy. I do reccomend leveling Concentration when you have spare spell points, and getting it to 6 at 180 is a for sure thing. Very handy spell. * L100: Iop's Wrath to lvl 5 * L100+: You should have a grip on the spells that you want to boost by now. Sword Skill to level 6 is a good option if it wasn't boosted at your mid-level crisis. **'Beati-terra's Note**- Pressure now costs 3 AP from level 1 to 6. But has 1-3 range aswell and just like Concentration a 3casts per target/turn limit.' **'Koentjuh1's Note**- Pressure now increases the target's permanent damage taken for 2 turns. This makes the attackt more usefull against enemies who heal themselves or their team.' **'Koentjuh1's Note**- Blow can be a spell you want to level aswell, if you have enough spell points.' Leveling guide See also the Leveling guide. Other Str. builds * Iop/Strength/1 * Iop/Strength/2 * Iop/Strength/3 * Iop/Strength/Damage/1 External Links * Another Strength Iop Build